charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Cage
A Crystal Cage is a magical container formed with five crystalsOccasionally four crystals. in the shape of a pentagram, capable of trapping enemies within an electrified force field. Once trapped, it is impossible to teleport out of the cage. History The Charmed Ones Prue Halliwell was the first sister to use a crystal cage after being inspired by a Snake Hunter. After catching an intruder in the manor, she believed it was an agent sent by the Triad. She cast a spell over some crystals and set a trap in the attic, using a sixth crystal to alert her when the cage was activated. After catching Troxa, Prue used the cage to torture him for information by moving the crystals."Sight Unseen" In a premonition of the Seer, the sisters trapped the Source of All Evil in a crystal cage. When he tried to escape with a fireball, it was deflected back at him and vanquished him. When the Source later attacked the manor, he was able to deactivate the cage by orbing one of the crystals in his hand with Paige's power."Charmed and Dangerous" When Cole Turner was the Source, the sisters also used a crystal cage to vanquish him. As Piper blew up Cole, Paige placed several crystals around him, though Cole threw Paige across the room before she could finish the cage. Phoebe later placed the final crystal and the sisters vanquished Cole as he was trapped in the cage."Long Live the Queen" Notable Ocurrences *Paige once trapped a Darklighter in a crystal cage, though he nearly escaped and was quickly vanquished. She also used an unknown substance to shock him."Siren Song" *The sisters used crystal cages to trap their dream manifestations."Sand Francisco Dreamin'" *The sisters once trapped Barbas in a crystal cage after he stole Cole's powers, though he was easily able to destroy the cage with a wave of telekinetic energy."Sympathy for the Demon" *Phoebe and Paige trapped a Kazi in a crystal cage. Paige used an unknown substance to shock him whenever he refused to answer her questions."Sense and Sense Ability" *When Jinny was trapped inside a crystal cage, she summoned her Magic Carpet to hit the cage, incinerating the carpet and short-circuiting the cage."I Dream of Phoebe" *After Mr. Monkeyshines was shot in Magic School, Paige trapped Miss Donovan, a suspect, in a crystal cage until Kyle Brody cleared her."Charmed Noir" *When Billie was being influenced by the Golden Belt of Gaea, the sisters trapped her inside a crystal cage, though she destroyed with a telekinetic blast."Battle of the Hexes" Gideon After losing Wyatt in the Underworld, Gideon set a trap using a crystal cage. By mimicking Leo's voice, he lured Wyatt into the cage and activated it."It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2" Xar After kidnapping Christy Jenkins in an attempt stop the Triad, Xar trapped her inside a crystal cage. Christy later channeled her pyrokinesis into the cage, causing it to combust and throwing Xar back."Engaged and Confused" Limitations *A crystal cage can be disrupted if one of the crystals is removed. **Crystals can be moved by someone outside of the cage. **Crystals can be moved by powers such as Telekinetic Orbing. **Crystals can be manually moved from the inside, if one can fight through the pain. *A crystal cage can be destroyed from the inside if hit with an immense amount of magical power. List of Users *The Charmed Ones *Gideon *Xar Notes and Trivia *In "Charmed and Dangerous", Paige notes that the crystals need to oriented east to west. *The cages do not always function the same way. In most cases, the crystals form a cage of transparent energy, though in "Sight Unseen", bolts of lightning form a collar around the neck of the target, instead of forming a cage. *If a cage is charged too strongly, it can vanquish the target inside."Baby's First Demon" *Prue used a sixth crystal to warn her when her cage was activated in "Sight Unseen". This was the only time a sixth crystal was used. *Paige was able to orb into a crystal cage."Someone to Witch Over Me" Gallery Troxa crystal electrified.jpg| Source contained in crystal cage.jpg| Dreams caged.jpg| Barbas trapped in crystal cage.jpg| Crystal cage contains a Kazi.jpg| Rug shorts out cage.jpg| Calling Jinny.gif Darklighter turns off cage.jpg Apprentice-tortured.jpg| 6x23 20.jpg| Leo Piper and Phoebe in cage.jpg| Cage repels Brody.jpg| 8x12Crystals.png Vlcsnap-00001 816.jpg| References Category:Artifacts Category:Charmed terms